Nekotalia Drabbles
by malachitejellyfish
Summary: A bunch of, well, drabbles with nekotalia! But it's reader-insert, too! Hope you likey! [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Greece

I own NOTHING AT ALL! o_o

* * *

><p>You smiled up the clear sunny sky and flicked your tail happily. You were on your way to visit your friend, Greece. It was a warm summer day with a pleasant light breeze that would ruffle your fur. You soon arrived at the ruins he was always at, and found him sleeping on top of a column. You quickly climbed the one next to it, curled up, and went to sleep.<p>

The two of you were very similar, though you didn't sleep as much as he did. It was a routine on most days. You would wander to the ruins, find him sleeping, go to sleep, and wake up with him next to you. After that you would wake him and the two of you would talk for awhile before you had to return to your owner.

You slowly opened your eyes and without even looking, you could tell that your best friend was right beside you. You stretched and looked at him, paws towards the sky in a peaceful nap. You quietly sighed. You had had a crush on him since you met, but had no idea if he felt the same way. Breaking from your thoughts, you nudged him with your nose, slowly waking him.

He stood, stretched slightly, and sat down beside you. "You know, I often wonder what it would be like to be human…but then I think about it a lot…" You nodded. "…and I often say to myself as a human…I want to be a cat…" You smiled. He could be odd at times, but that was one of the reasons you liked him. "…and I know that I am very happy as a cat and wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Mmhmm." You watched the clouds for a bit, before you spoke. "I wonder what clouds feel like. They look so fluffy and comfortable." "…I could bring you one…" You looked over at him. "Really?" He nodded. "…Sure…stay here…" He jumped down off of the column and headed in a direction towards a pasture. You jumped onto a shorter one.

After a few minutes, he came back with a sheep following him. "…You can sleep on here…" You giggled. "Won't it run off?" He shrugged. "…I…have no clue…" You smiled and jumped onto the sheep, him following you. You lay down on your back feeling the soft fluffiness of the sheep's wool. Said sheep just stood there, munching on the grass.

He lay down opposite you, so that your heads were nearly touching. "You know something, Greece?" "…Hmm?..." You purred. "…..I love you." "…I love you to…."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS! was baaaaaad.<strong>

**This was actually my first time writing reader insert. Even if you are a cat.**

**I already had the idea, but was wondering who would be first. Since the whole thing is cats, why not he who loves cats to go first?**

**Hope you liked it! Nya!~**

**:3**


	2. Americat

I don't own nekotalia!~ Or a boat for that matter...

* * *

><p>You sat down on the grass, the light summer breeze ruffling your fur. You were peacefully watching the clouds when you were interrupted. "Nyahahahaaa! Hey! _!" You rolled your eyes, smiling. "Hi, Americat!" He ran over to you. "Hey, Im going to the lake today with my owner dude! Wanna come?" You knew you would end up going with him no matter what you said, so you agreed. He jumped. "Sweeet!"<p>

You had known Americat for what seemed to you like forever, and he was your best friend. You also had a bit of a crush on him, but you weren't about to tell him that.

-Later-

The two of you along with your owners walked down the dock, Americat's owner carrying a relatively large-looking boat. Both pairs of you chatted all the way down. You stopped and stared at the water. Americat leaned over. You giggled. "Careful!~ You might fall in!" He laughed. Out of nowhere, the boat fell onto the water, splashing the two of you. "FAkdJF! (Sorry!)" Yelled Americat's owner. After your owners got in you two got in.

The motor of the boat roared to life, making you jump. "Nyahaha! Don't be scared of the boat, it's not like it's gonna eat ya!" You glared at him. "Nyeh!" You walked up to the front of the boat, looking at the water. The boat lurched to a stop, and you nearly fell into the water. Despite that, you looked into the water further. A fish swam by. You smirked and your tail swished. You held out your paw, patiently waiting for another one.

As soon as you saw the next fish, you splashed the water, going for the fish. You growled when the result was nothing. You crouched, so you could move better. Repeating your actions, you came up with a fish. Not expecting that it would be relatively strong when it came for struggling, it caught you off guard and surprisingly, it pulled you in along with it. "Nyaa?" You were able to shout before plunging into the relatively warm water.

_I don't know how to swim. Well this sucks. _Despite this, you tried anyway, and miraculously failed. You heard another splash, and still flailing, hit something. You started to lose consciousness, your paws slowing to stillness before blacking out completely

-Derp-

_Urg... Am I dead? _Off in the distance, you heard panicked meowing whining. You opened your eyes a crack. _Guess I'm not dead then. _You blinked, and opened your eyes. There were to relieved sighs and the meowing and whining stopped and turned into a happy, very loud, meow.

You shakily stood up. Americat ran over. "ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE OKAY, RIGHT?" You nodded, smiling. You sat down and began to wash yourself while he documented how he saved you. "And now we're here, and this is gonna sound really dumb and cheesy and stuff, but, I dunno what I'd do without 'cha! 'Cause I….…IREALLYLIKEYOU!" You giggled. "It's okay, Americat. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>SLDJBVOJDBGFSDJGFBSIKDJGFB<strong>

**OTL That was derpy.**

**And what America says is gibberish because I think cat's only understand certain words.**

**And it would be more amusing.**

**This is actually exactly 500 words. Except for the disclaimer and this part.**

**I hoped you liked it! ^w^;**

**And I'm working on the other ones!**

**(another) And also, for people who are waiting for the next chapter of Thanks for the Countries, Mom, I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, sorry. My main elvish translator derped, and I don't know when it's going to come back if ever.**

**Though I am writing another manual fic if you want me to post that...**

**Long ending thingy is long.**

**Byeee!~**

**Review? :3**


End file.
